


ice (or what's left)

by cups (orphan_account)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Poetry, concrit is welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cups
Summary: when its all said and done, dylan can hardly breathe





	ice (or what's left)

world juniors  
a loss  
usa wins  
i bring home nothing  
a goal that breaks  
the ice under my feet

i am cold again

alike but not the same   
dylan and connor  
red, orange, and the white  
of the ice

putting up numbers  
man amongst children  
literally why i was setting records because im an adult among teenagers like im in juniors

my brother   
my friend  
living my dream  
the farther i get  
the less i seem  
to understand how winning works

loser  
bust  
ugly  
labels are for soup cans  
i am  
—human


End file.
